Simply Alice CHAPTER 1 IS UP!
by Cinder-stella
Summary: Alice Miley Cyrus is almost perfect. She's beautiful, smart, and has the bestest friend you could ever ask for. But theres one little twist to this girls perfect little life. You see she has lukemia and only has six months to live.


Alice. She was a beauty. She was the star in my sky. Yet she slipped through my fingers like dust when a gusp of wind flew by. I remeber her every touch--every kiss--every look, she handed to my memory. I loved her because she was completely oblivious to the effect she had on me. I loved her because she laughed like a 6 year old. I loved her because she cared about more than her looks or how many calories she ate. I especially loved her because she was the one good decision in my life. I dont exactly know how this story will effect people---just know reader, that this story is very true to my heart. Very pure. Finally, if you were expecting happy endings...you might as well leave now. Because I regretfully admit that this storie's ending will make a crack in your heart. As it did mine.

**1**

August 13, 2003.

I walked through the school hall as I did every morning. My feet sliding as I tiredly walked through the hallways. My eyes were red from the lack of sleep and my curls were droopy and soaked from the quick shower I had taken. My fallen apart brown messenger's bag slung over my left shoulder. Last nights homework almost spilling out. I quietly walked up to my locker and opened it with a creek. Everyone glanced at me from the loud noise my locker had distributed into their ears. I paused and looked at them all until they went back to their daily duties. I sighed and began putting my stuff in my locker. Including my old leather black jacket. With patched up holes on the sleeves. I looked at my self in my locker mirror. Man did I looked beat. I ran my rough hand over my face and collected the things I needed before slamming my locker. This year would be the same as last year. I was a Sophmore. Who cared less about school than anything. I and every other person was confused on how I had passed last year. Considering I got straight F's. Reason being I never turned in anything and skipped almost every class to go behind the school to drink and have a quick cig. Everyone was disgusted by me. I was a poor, drunk, failure kid. Nobody wanted a taste of what being my friend was like. I was actually a very nice person--okay that was a lie. Back then I was a complete ass. Anyone who dared talk to me I'd give them the two G's. Glare & Growl. That scared them away pretty quick. Girls...dont even get me started. Girls were repulsed by me. Especially the preppy ones who drank latte's everyday before the first bell. This year my attire had changed. Besides me still wearing my black leather jacket everyday. I now wore more colors than just black. Today for instance I wore a grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans with Grey dunks. Thats an improvement. Not to mention my black leather jacket was inside my locker instead of on my body or slung over my shoulder. I would've smiled for myself but It's not my thing. When I walked into First Period Science I groaned. I had Mr. Wardin. The retired soilder who shouted everytime he spoke and gave F's on everything. Even if it was A+ work.

So much for attempting to pass one class this semester. My mother said that if I did'nt get atleast 3 A's on my report card I'd be sent to boot camp for the summer. Thats not my thing either. So I would actually have to wait until lunch to have a cig. and alchol. I tried to quickly back out of the class before being noticed but I was'nt quick enough.

"Ahh, Mr. Jonas" Wardin smiled. His yellow teeth looking extra yellow today. I forced a small smile.

"Hi Mr. W" I said squinting my eyes at him.

"I see your actually being present in my class this year huh?" He shouted fixing the papers in his hands neatly. I glanced at his thick sausage link fingers and quietly winced before looking back up at him.

"Uh...yeah." I said quietly.

"I talked to your mom" He shouted. The whole class snorted as they looked at me. I squeezed my eyes and threw my head back in embarassment. There went my reputation. "Have a seat Mr. Jonas we're having an Pop Quiz"

"On the first day?" I said in shock as he threw the paper into my chest.

"Well it's just to see if you remember what you learned last year" he shouted with a smirk and then fakly gasped "Oh wait..." he laughed.

I glared with a tight jaw and walked slowly to my seat. As much as I hated that man, his evil joke was relavent. I could'nt of possibly remembered anything from last year because I skipped class. I sighed and looked at the 10 questions on that sheet of paper. I did'nt even have a pencil. I could already see the huge red F on my paper. I dropped my head and groaned.

Just then the door swung open and a girl in a cashmere sweater and dark blue jeans walked in. Her golden brown loose curls rested on her body and her blue eyes shown. She was carrying her binder in her hands which I noticed: her right hand had a mood ring on the index finger. I slowly looked her up and down with a crease in my forhead.

"Sorry im late" She said with a smile "I had trouble finding the classroom"_ yeah right. _

"It's fine. Have a seat were having a pop quiz." Wardin said throwing the paper into her hands rudely. She paused with a frown before walking to the only seat left avalible in the very back row--next to mine. "Oh and Alice...please try to be ON time next time"

I sat frigid. Anger rising in me. I hated new kids. I just knew she was going to try and talk to me. Besides I was the only one sitting in the entire back row because kids were afraid of me. Who would'nt have questions? Especially little innocent new girls like _Alice_. She pulled out a pencil and stuck her binder under her desk before biting her lip and staring at the test in concentration. I slowly turned my head and looked at her. She must've felt me staring at her because after about 2 minutes she tensed up and glanced at me.

"Hi" She said sweetly. I glared and growled. She just giggled. "Nice sound effects. maybe you could teach me how to do that sometime" She smiled and went back to her test. I turned back around in shock. What just happened? I expected her to run for another seat--instead she asked me to teach her how to chase people away like I had done in the past? Weirdo. I snatched her pencil out her hand and she gasped.

"Hey!" She whispered angrily. Oh, so she did have a bad side. I shrugged.

"I need a pencil" I said. That was both false and true. I did need a pencil for the quiz but I was'nt going to use it. She frowned.

"All you had to do was ask" She said snatching it out of my hand and then digging in her binder for another one. She handed me a Number two pencil and smiled "Happy?"

"Uh...thanks" I said slowly and turned back to the test. She finished a few minutes after and walked to the front to turn it in. I circled each question out of guessing and then did the same. we had 10 minutes left of class and we were both just sitting there awkwardly.

"So...whats your name?" She asked. I glared at her once more and then went back to staring straight forward. "Okay..." she mumbled "im alice" she stuck out her hand. [a/n: Alice is Miley Cyrus and Nick is Nick] That was ignored as well. She slowly pulled her hand back "Are you going to join any clubs"

"Look if this is your idea of small talk you need some serious help in the social department." I said loooking at her intently.

She paused and then twisted her lips "Im not the only one" She said softly. _hmvzzzzz. hmvzzzzzzzzzz. hmvzzzzzzzzzzzz._

The bell rang and I quickly stood and walked out. I needed help in the social department? Please. I knew I belonged a loner. She did'nt. Therefore if she planned on making any friends she needed work. Not like I was one to judge considering I never speak to anyone--she was the first.

**--At lunch**

I sat outside behind the school flicking the ash off the cig. I then blew smoke out my mouth and sniffed as I looked around. It was going to rain today. Thank god for my skateboard or I would of had to walk in that stuff. I noticed someone sitting on the bleachers near the track and I squinted. I took one last puff of my cig. and dropped it to the ground. Smushing it with the heel of my foot. I then walked over to the track and walked up the bleacher steps. Alice. writing something in a composition book with a purple pen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked making her jump and drop her pen. She sighed when she saw it was me and picked her pen up.

"I should be asking you the same question." She said as she put her hair up in a messy bun because the wind was blowing it everywhere. Her skin was flawless and for a second I felt a twinge in my stomach but I quickly shook it off. "Should'nt you be with your cool people in the lunch room"

"No. I dont have cool people" I said shrugging and walking up to sit next to her. When I did She paused before writing again. "What is that your diary?" I joked.

"No...its my list slash song book" She smiled weakly and then began writing again.

"List?" I asked. "What does a 16 year old need a list for?"

"Why do you care?" She said finally looking at me with her electric blue eyes. I was at lost for words. She shrugged. "Im waiting"

"I-I dont" I stuttered.

"Uh-huh well then dont ask questions if you dont have a reason behind it" She said looking back at her book. "and if you still must know. Its a list of things I want to do. Like goals"

"Really?" I asked with a frown "Weird"

"Oh yeah and what do you do? Smoke cigarettes behind the school and get wasted?" She asked "Or do You just like to ruin your life by risking suspention and a referrel"

"Touchy-Touchy...and how do you know I do that stuff. For all you know I could have straight A's" I smirked.

"Your probabally right" She sighed closing the book and putting her stuff in her small bag before looking at me. "But then I remeber that people can still see you doing that stuff from far away...im living proof."

"What do you have X-Ray vision?" I said tensely.

"Grow up" She giggled "You got caught. Get over it and start thinking about making better decisions so situations like this," she pointed back and forth between me and her "dont happen again"

"You think you know me huh?" I asked standing up as she did.

"I know enough" She shrugged and let her hair fall out the bun.

"Yeah well your not the only one who knows things" I said clicking my tounge.

"Is that so?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well...I know enough" I mocked her.

"You dont know anything do you?" She laughed.

"Nope" I admitted. "But I will"

"Right. well let me know how that goes for ya" She patted my shoulder and desended down the bleacher steps onto the ground. I hopped over the railing and landed next to her.

"Nice skills..." She nodded.

"I know right" I popped my invisible collar.

"So...I see you've improoved your social skills considering your not growling at me" She said looking at me. It was then I noticed that I was actually starting a dee-velop-ing situation. Which would lead to getting close to someone. Which would just lead to getting hurt. So like always I snapped out of it.

"I have to go" I frowned and turned leaving her to stand there confused. I felt her stare at me as I walked back to the school and swung the door open. This was not good.

**--At home.**

I walked in the house and my little brother pummled me in a hug.

"Woah. Get off me!" I said pushing him off me in anger.

"Nick?" He said confused. He was only 4 and expected me to give him a hug. Usually I would but I was too angry. I walked in the kitchen of my mom's small apartment and threw my bag on the table. I then looked in the cubbared and grabbed the Tostitos chips and some salsa before walking into the living room and grabbing the remote.

"Tostitos!" Frankie smiled and wobbled over to me as quick as his tiny legs could carry him. He then climbed onto the couch and grabbed a chip from the bag. I laughed at how smart he was and ruffled his hair. Forgetting about my anger. I switched through the channels until I landed onto Poltergist. One of my favorites. Frannkie's eyes widened and he moved next to me. I laughed and squeezed him. I glanced over at my book bag in the kitchen and rolled my eyes. Forget homework. I only had one peice of homework for the first day of school and that was for WARDIN. I hated him so it did'nt matter. I then went back to watching the tv. This is what I did everyday until my mom came home.

I could'nt stop thinking about Alice and the dee-velop-ing situation. Why her? I hated new kids and yet I had had a full conversation with her. That was weird and freaky at the same time. My phone rang and I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Little Brother! Whats up?" Joe asked into the phone. Joe was away at UCLA. I sighed.

"What do you want Joe?" I asked.

"I cant call my little brother?" He asked confused. I could tell he was walking because of the honks of cars and his breathing.

"Not unless you want something" I said tiredly. I looked down at Frankie who was shoving a chip into his mouth as his wide eyes stared at the movie.

"Your right--I want you to cover for me. I cant come home for thanksgiving" He said.

"Why? You know mom is going to kill you" I said.

"Im going home with my new girlfriends family" He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Iight whatever" I said and closed the phone shut. My family was falling apart. Joe never came home anymore for his visits. My pops had died of cancer. Mom worked two jobs and was always cranky and leaving Frankie to me. I was failing school I mean. Life just sucked. I took a chip and put it in my mouth as my mind once again drifted off to Alice. Soon I stopped feeling angry about my life and smiled. Weird.

**--The Next Day**

I walked in the school more awake. I had went to bed earlier due to having an argument with my mom and being locked up in my room. I did the same rutine and before I knew it I was in my seat in Wardin's class. He had a substitute though--I was thankful. Alice walked in class in a blue tank top and the same cashmere sweater over it. Her jeans were light blue and she was wearing UGs. Her hair was in a side ponytail today and her skin was paler than yesturday. She looked sick but acted bubbly. I was wearing a black shirt today and Dark blue jeans. I looked anywhere but her as she sat down. I expected her to sit somewhere else after how I left her yesturday. Then again by now I should've learned to not expect anything from Alice. Considering she would always end up doing the opposite.

"Hi Nick" She said in her sweet voice. I ignored her and took out my own pencil. Twirling it in my fingers. "Did you do last nights homework?" She asked.

I still ignored her. "What did you do yesturday--" She began.

"LOOK CAN YOU TAKE A HINT AND GET AWAY FROM ME. GO FIND SOME OTHER PERSON TO STALK. OR BETTER YET GO GET SOME FRIENDS--I DONT WANT TO BE NEAR YOU SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted more rudely than inteded. Okay maybe I intened to be that rude. She did'nt even blink before slowly nodding. She showed no pain. She confused me so.

"Okay." She said gathering her things "Have a nice life Nick. It was a pleasure to have known you this long" She smiled weakly and then stood and sat in the very front of the classroom. Just then Wardin walked in with papers in his hand.

"I've graded your quizes!" He smiled evily "Come get them when I call you"

I was breathing heavily as I glared at the back of Alice's head. She played with her fingers as she looked down at the composition book on her desk.

"...Nick Jonas...F" He said as I stood and grabed the paper. Everyone had gotten an F. "Alice Cyrus...A+" He said smiling. I whipped my head up as she stood and gently took her paper.

"Thankyou sir" She smiled and then sat back down. The whole class stared at her in shock. Including me. Who was she...really? She was the first to crack me into having a conversation with her, the first to get an A+ in Wardin's class and the first...**the first girl to tug a little bit on my heart everytime I looked at her.**


End file.
